


少爷

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	少爷

养成忠犬小狼狗X禁欲病娇小少爷  
大约就是前半段喻文波跪着，后半段换王柳羿跪的故事  
纯架空，我也不知道写的什么，看个乐呵吧

一  
喻文波刚拐进走廊里，便闻到一股浓烈的中草药味，他的脚步顿了一下，径直开门走了进去。  
正对的屏风上是一副名画，最后的晚餐。  
小少爷曾经问过他：“你看得出来，上面的十二个人里，哪个背叛了耶稣吗？”  
当时喻文波仔细端详了很久，最后只能摇头：“对不起少爷，我看不出来。”  
少爷没有看他，自顾自解开了浴袍，他伸手接过来，转身挂在了屏风上。少爷已经躺进了泡满草药的浴池里，他的声音被水汽蒸得慵懒而迷离。  
“把十二个人都杀了，谁背叛的，也无所谓了，不是吗？”  
屏风里传来窸窣的水声，喻文波从思绪里回过神来，绕过屏风走了进去。  
少爷已经起身，跨过浴缸走了出来，苍白的上半身被蒸气熏得透红，乌棕色的药水顺着纤细的脚腕流到地上。  
他没有戴眼镜，黑色的碎发贴在额间，回过头来虚着眼睛看了喻文波一眼。  
喻文波拿过浴巾，半跪在地上，为他仔仔细细得擦干净了残留的水渍。

王柳羿活动了一下脖子，垂眼看着这个正为自己擦拭脚跟的人，只能看见一个头顶，浓密的头发在后脑勺打着一个漩儿，像只毛茸茸的大型犬。  
怎么就忽然长这么大了呢？  
有句话说的好，狗要从小的开始养，否则信不过。  
喻文波就是王家从小养起来的狗。  
他被孤儿院卖到王家的时候才十一岁，性子阴郁暴躁。王家的别墅在山区里，用电网圈了周遭的几个山脉。他刚来的那天，赤着脚在后山里逃了两天两夜，滴水未进，第三天才被猎犬追上，抓了回来。  
王老爷用拐杖支起他的头，端详了一会儿那张尽是血泥的脸，转身坐回了藤椅上。  
“可惜了，狼的性子，训不服的，拖去后山吧。”  
他只觉得耳朵里都是轰鸣，头越来越重，腿脚被人拖在地上，如同拖着一个麻袋。  
身后却传来一个纤细平静的声音，还没褪去稚气，却像是瓷器一样冰冷。  
“爸爸，我刚好差条狗，不如给我吧。”  
“没事儿，都是拴住脖子，狼和狗，又有什么差别？”  
就这样喻文波活下来了，也实打实戴了两年的狗环。王柳羿给他取了个名字，叫杰克，是他养的第一条猎狗的名字。  
两者唯一的差别，原来的那条，品种是马里努阿犬，而喻文波，品种是人。  
王柳羿的话还真的没有说错，只要拴住脖子，再桀骜不训的个性，最终都还不是磨砺成温顺的模样。

王柳羿从小体弱多病，精气神也没有同龄人的好，每次蒸完药浴，整个人就像猫一样懒散。  
喻文波为他穿上了白色绸缎的睡衣，在临窗的沙发铺上一层毛毯。王柳羿往上一躺，整个人都陷了进去。  
喝了一口热茶提神，药浴的功效还没有过去，平日里苍白得像纸一样的肌肤，终于透出了一点人的气色。  
二十多岁的人，血气还在体内氤氲，他也不免来了点兴致。  
那点欲望就像烟一样飘渺，却偏偏被喻文波嗅到了，他半跪在少爷的脚边，轻轻解开了他腰间的系扣，动作轻缓得，如同在拆解一份礼物。  
丝缎的睡裤被褪到膝盖，露出像主人一样修长的性器，体毛稀疏，颜色清淡。喻文波用鼻尖轻轻触碰了那半硬的根部，刚刚泡完药浴，隐隐约约能闻到草木的味道。  
他从性根沿着囊袋一点点亲吻到头部，感觉到小少爷在自己唇舌的指引下完全苏醒，张开口，将头部整个儿含在了嘴里。  
温热的口腔使王柳羿深吸了一口气，快感沿着脊梁传到头皮，他慵懒的眯起眼，手按在喻文波的那个漩上，纤细的手指没入头发里。  
也不是第一次了，虽然说让一个男人为自己口，多少有点奇怪，但是喻文波不知道从哪里学来的技巧，或是天赋异禀，口舌比女人都来得灵活。  
王柳羿不是苛待自己的人，要享受，自然是挑舒服的来。  
舌头沿着青筋的纹路不断摩擦，喻文波含住头部吮吸了一口，感觉到肩上那双腿都在微微颤抖。  
他了解少爷想要的节奏，用牙齿厮磨着头部，突然一个深喉，将整个性器完全没入。突如其来的快感惊得王柳羿呻吟出来，连脚尖都蜷缩到一起。  
没等少爷开口，喻文波就加快了嘴上的吞吐，一次一次，让那根涨红的烙铁顶在自己喉咙的最深处，仿佛要在里面按下一个章迹。肩上的腿忽然开始剧烈得颤动，紧紧夹着他的脖子，晃得像筛子。  
头顶传来慌乱的喘息声，夹带着一两声细碎的呻吟，落在喻文波耳朵里，打着酥酥麻麻的颤儿。  
快到了吧...喻文波却丝毫没有放缓的意思，反而只觉得血气上头，吞吐中也没有了开始的温柔，多了份索取的莽撞。  
在呼啸而过的快感中，一点磕碰的不适无伤大雅。王柳羿只觉得手脚都蜷缩在一起，抓着喻文波的头发一声惊呼，瘦削的双腿倏然夹紧，又瞬间失去了所有力气。  
一股腥味从舌头根部蔓延开来，疲软的性器从口中退出，拉出点点白浊。喻文波将舌根的东西咽了下去，潮红的脸埋在少爷瘫软的大腿根部，伸出舌头一点点细密得舔舐。  
眼前的金星缓缓散去，王柳羿睁开迷蒙的双眼。下身传来粗粒感的舔舐，像大型犬的舌头。高潮的余韵还未散去，他仰起头陷入毛毯中，脑子却不由得出神。  
他从哪儿学来的本事。  
少爷的腿还搭在肩上，喻文波稍微向上抬起一些，那藏在绒毯中的蜜穴就露出一圈轮廓。身上的少爷没有察觉，他细致得清理完残局，舌头顶开囊袋，逐渐向后面探寻。

“你身上的伤怎么样了？”

王柳羿的声音本来就慵懒，此刻更透露着一种泄欲后的旖旎。  
他从毛毯里找到了眼镜戴上，遮住了湿漉漉的眼睛，整个人瞬间变得冷清了许多，好像刚刚喘息呻吟的，是另外一个人。  
喻文波楞了一下，只好抬起头来，握住少爷纤细的脚腕，将两条腿轻柔得放在沙发上。  
帮少爷系上腰带后，他摸了摸嘴角，转身坐在地上，解开了衬衣，露出后背。  
纱布绕过左肩和腋下，包裹住右边的肩胛骨。医用的棉纱下渗出黄色的药水，曲曲折折得有半个手掌长。  
港口的那场暴乱已经过去半个月了，王柳羿回忆起来还多少有点心惊胆战。他是金汤匙下长出来的人，从来都是视平民如蝼蚁。  
可惜狗急了都跳墙，何况是人。  
公司的车在去巡查的途中，被抗议的工人拦截下来。举着横幅和木棍的人把车堵得进退两难，然后不停得敲击着车窗和挡风玻璃。  
喻文波在旁边联系公司和警方，可最快也要等半个小时才能到。  
王柳羿闭着眼睛，不轻不重得说了三个字：“踩油门。”  
司机心一横，挂起档油门踩到底，却只听见一声嘶鸣。喻文波回头看见，工人围了一圈，生生把车后轮抬离了地面。  
有人抬着消防栓过来，直愣愣得砸在了车窗上，喻文波赶忙把少爷拉进怀中，哐当一声，玻璃崩碎开来。  
嘶吼的暴徒伸手进来撕扯住少爷的衣服，企图把他拽出去，喻文波把人护在腿上，俯身从座椅的暗盒中抽出手枪，对着那人的肩膀扣下扳机。  
那一声震耳欲聋的枪响震得王柳羿一哆嗦，暴徒惨叫着跪倒在地，车周围的人寂静了几秒，却被激怒，变得更加疯狂。  
又是哐当一声，喻文波身后的玻璃也被砸开了，一只匕首伸进来疯狂得挥舞，在他的肩胛骨上拉开一个血口。  
王柳羿只觉得身上这个人一哆嗦，却丝毫没有放开他的意思，无论身后的暴动如何，枪口一动不动，只对准靠在他这边的窗口。  
警察的车在二十分钟之后赶来，用催泪弹和警棍驱赶了暴动的人群，所有人作鸟兽散。  
王柳羿抬起身来，只看见他流了满背的鲜血，终于俯身倒在了自己腿上。

那场暴动对外说起来是无人伤亡，但要真算起来，恐怕喻文波的伤口多少天能好，就得死多少人。  
不然这口气堵着，王柳羿心里说不出的难受。  
“想要什么奖励，慢慢选，不着急。”  
话虽然这么说，王柳羿自己心里却清楚，其实也只有那么几个打算，能给狗送些什么，房子车子也享受不上，命都不是他自己的，何况这些身外之物。  
送块表或者衣服吧，毕竟狗链子也要换个装饰。  
或者，送个女人？  
这么一想，王柳羿抬眼瞥了一眼窗边缓缓穿上衬衣的喻文波。虽说比自己还小一岁，却不知不觉中长高了许多，背上的肌肉沟壑深刻，拥有充沛的力量和耐性，已然是个成年的男人了。  
可以，送个女人吧。


End file.
